Walkin On Series
by BlueCatt
Summary: As the title suggests, a series of, probably very short, oneshots where characters walkin on each other in compromising situations. I will take requests, but I don’t guarantee that I’ll do them since I have a lot of my own ideas. Warning:Some are yaoi.
1. SasuNaru&Iruka

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke and Naruto might be a couple and Naruto would definitely not have a crush on Sakura.

A/N: Hopefully this is funny; my sense of humour can be very strange at times. Constructive criticism welcome as always (just in case I forget to mention it in my other fics like I did my first one).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka was about to knock on the door to Naruto's apartment to invite him to go get some ramen with him, when he heard strange noises coming from Naruto's apartment. Fearing that Naruto might be in trouble, he burst through the door only to find that Naruto was not in trouble, but was instead on his back on the floor with Sasuke's tongue darting along a very sensitive and hard part of his anatomy.

Iruka just stood there stunned for a moment and then shouted, "AHHHHHH!!!! My cute little former students doing things like that?! Must--try—not—to—gouge—out—eyes! After all, having that as the last thing I've seen would be horrible!"

Before Naruto or Sasuke could say anything, Iruka turned around and ran from his former student's apartment.

Naruto was about to get up and run after Iruka when Sasuke tackled him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke asked, grinning mischievously. "I'm not anywhere close to being finished with you yet."

And with that said, Sasuke dragged Naruto into the bathroom for more privacy, seeing as how the front door was now in shambles from Iruka bursting through it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Why does no one ever think of this? Iruka may not appear to be that smart, but remember that it takes a lot of brains to be a teacher.


	2. SasuNaru&Kakashi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Kakashi would be teaching Sasuke more than just ninja techniques.

A/N: Sorry for not mentioning that it contains yaoi when I first posted the series, it slipped my mind at the time since I was excited about posting the series. Also, sorry if the summary is a bit unclear, but the character count for summaries was too low for me to get across everything in a clear manner.

Thank you Faydora for your review; it encouraged me to post another story since I was worried that no one but me would find the stories funny. If anyone is wondering why I had Sasuke drag Naruto into the bathroom instead of the bedroom, it's because in the anime when Naruto's apartment was shown the bedroom was not a separate part of the apartment and thus would offer no privacy with the front door busted down.

Constructive criticism is welcome as always. Also, when you review, telling me what you particularly liked about the story increases the chances of me doing something like it again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi was just ambling along reading his book when Iruka ran past him looking like he had just seen something absolutely horrifying. Realizing that Iruka had come from the direction of Naruto's apartment, Kakashi ran at full speed to see if one of his worst fears had come true, that the Kyuubi had broken free of the seal and was now fully in control of Naruto's body. He dashed past the busted front door, through the empty apartment and up to the bathroom.

Peering inside the bathroom (seeing how Sasuke had left the door open in his hurry to continue with the activity he had been engaged in with Naruto when they had been so rudely interrupted), what he saw inside the bathroom was very similar to what Iruka had seen earlier. Naruto was on his back, on the bathroom floor this time, with Sasuke still using his mouth on Naruto's hardened member.

"Tsk, tsk, I thought I taught you better than that. You're supposed to wrap your tongue around the penis before you put it in your mouth," Kakashi said, standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest and his visible eyebrow arched in disapproval. Before either of the two teens could react to what he had said, Kakashi pulled a popsicle out of nowhere and demonstrated what he meant. "See, like that," he said when he was done demonstrating.

"Get—out—now," Sasuke growled when Kakashi made no movement to leave and just stood in the doorway staring expectantly at Sasuke. Sasuke was really starting to get pissed off at all these interruptions.

"Not until you show me that you can do it properly," Kakashi replied, unfazed by the anger coming off Sasuke in waves.

"Fine," Sasuke muttered. Knowing that it would be faster just to do what Kakashi wanted than argue with him, he proceeded to do as Kakashi had demonstrated. Naruto, despite his great unease at having his jounin sensei watching, couldn't help but moan loudly in appreciation of the new technique.

"See," Kakashi began pointing at Naruto. "Now continue doing that and you'll have him cuming in no time." And with that said, Kakashi vanished in a poof of smoke, leaving his students to continue on with their activities with hopefully no further interruptions (Author chuckles evilly to herself pondering who else should walk-in on the two unlucky teens).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry if the advice Kakashi gives Sasuke is inaccurate, but I am no expert on the subject matter so I just wrote what came to mind. This story turned out longer than expected, but I'm glad, since the last one just seemed too short. Also, I did not plan to make this a continuing storyline, but at the end I couldn't help but think of having more people walk-in on them, although I think this still works fine as a one-shot and I make no guarantees as to when I'll post more along this storyline.


	3. SasuNaru&Asuma

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, there would be a lot more action, and I'm not talking about fight scenes.

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews. I'm glad so many people like the stories, since my sense of humour can be pretty out there at times. And here's the third person to walk-in on Sasuke and Naruto. Poor Sasuke and Naruto, will they ever get to finish what they're doing in peace? (Not as long as there are more people to walk-in on them, author thinks, once again chuckling evilly to herself.)

Constructive criticism welcome as always. Also, when you review, telling me what you particularly liked about the story increases the chances of me doing something like it again.

Warning: Crack Pairing Ahead!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuma was searching for Shikamaru and Choji. Having already checked all the spots they usually hung out (almost every restaurant and grassy hill in Konoha), he decided to go see if Naruto had seen them, knowing how they sometimes hung out with him.

Seeing Naruto's apartment door in shambles and hearing strange noises coming from the bathroom, he rushed to the bathroom. What he saw in the bathroom shocked him. Naruto was lying on his back on the bathroom floor with Sasuke kneeling between his legs and sucking on his cock.

Asuma didn't know what to do and bolted from the apartment like a bat out of hell. When he finally got over his shock and was able to think clearly, he realized he had to do something. Reasoning that they were Kakashi's students so he should be the one to deal with it (which was in no way an excuse not to deal with the situation himself (Right, author says to herself rolling her eyes)), he decided to go find Kakashi. He headed to the training grounds where team 7 usually trained, knowing that Kakashi liked to go there to read his book.

When he arrived at the training grounds he found that Kakashi was indeed there, perched in a tree and reading his perverted orange book. In his frazzled state Asuma didn't bother with a greeting and just launched into telling Kakashi what he had seen at Naruto's apartment.

"Is Sasuke doing it properly now?" Kakashi asked, ignoring the frazzled state the other man was in.

"What?" Asuma gasped in reply, as he gaped at Kakashi's reply to what he had just told him.

"Is Sasuke doing it properly now? I would demonstrate, but I just used the last popsicle I had to show Sasuke how to do it properly. But then again, I could think of something so much better to use than a popsicle to demonstrate what I mean," Kakashi said, an evilly perverted glint in his lone visible eye as it came to stare at Asuma's crotch.

Kakashi jumped down from the tree he was perched in, putting his book away and approaching Asuma, who was still doing a very good impression of a fish. Kakashi ran his hand down the other jounin's vest, and slipped it into the very stunned jounin's pants, fondling the placid cock until it became hard. He then pulled down the jounin's pants, so that he could proceed with his 'demonstration'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hopefully that wasn't too abrupt an ending, but I thought that would be a good place to end it. And don't worry, that's not the last I'll write about them, after all, the title of the series is Walk-in On Series.

I know some people are probably thinking why Asuma. It's because I wanted it to be a male sensei and I have plans for Gai (Author chuckles evilly to herself). I don't picture Kakashi as being quite so perverted, but him acting this perverted makes the series more…interesting.


End file.
